Mais Uma Vez
by Adriana Swan
Summary: E SE David tivesse ido falara com Regina no episódio 02x05, The Doctor. Spoiler do 5º capítulo da segunda temporada. Fic escrita para o Projeto E SE, forum Papéis Avulsos.


**N.A.:** A fic se passa durante o capítulo 05 da segunda temporada, depois que Regina fica sozinha nos estábulos.

Projeto E S, forum Papéis Avulsos.

**Mais Uma Vez**

**Adriana Swan**

Regina caiu de joelhos no chão, a agonia dilacerando seu corpo de tal forma que se transformava em dor física.

Daniel se fora. De novo.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, as lágrimas descendo sem encontrar resistência alguma. Ela nunca fora muito boa em lidar com amor ou com homens e mais uma vez pagava o preço por sentir mais do que devia. O que mais ela podia ter esperado? Daniel morrera num outro tempo, numa outra era, num outro mundo. Tudo que o maldito doutor fizera foi trazer-lhe mais dor em uma ferida que finalmente começava a cicatrizar.

- Regina? – a voz de David chegou a ela num tom baixo, parecendo preocupado.

O primeiro impulso dela fora engolir o choro, uma tentativa desesperada de não se mostrar tão fraca diante do Príncipe Encantado, mas era tarde para isso, ela já extravasara toda sua cota de desespero diante dele naquele dia.

- Daniel… ele… - ela começou, mas sua voz falhou. David estava atrás dela onde ela não podia vê-lo, então ela meramente ergueu a mão mostrando a ele o pó que um dia fora o amor de sua vida.

Isso pareceu ser o bastante para ele entender.

- Eu realmente lamento que tenha sido dessa forma – o príncipe respondeu parecendo sincero.

A Rainha respirou fundo tentando recuperar o mínimo de dignidade que lhe restava, o que lhe pareceu um esforço sobre-humano.

- Passei minha vida toda esperando por esse momento – ela falou e sua voz era mais vacilante do que gostaria – e tudo saiu errado. Tudo saiu tão errado, desde o começo.

Silêncio.

Um desses silêncios chatos em que cada um busca o que dizer, mas não encontram palavras.

- Bem, Henry está me esperando no carro… - o Príncipe começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Ah não, Henry está bem? Ele se machucou? Como ele está? – Regina se ergueu de imediato e se voltou para ele, a preocupação com seu filho a distraindo mais que a dor.

- Está com uma marca vermelha na garganta, mas está bem, podia ter sido muito pior. – David a examinou por alguns instantes, hesitante, antes de continuar. – Talvez… você devesse vir conosco agora. Sabe, ficar um pouco com Henry enquanto ele está assustado. Ainda estou aprendendo essa coisa de ser avô de primeira viagem e não tive a oportunidade de praticar com minha filha, como você bem sabe.

Ela concordou agitada e se apressou em sair dos estábulos na companhia do Príncipe. Não se importou com a alfinetada dele em lhe lembrar que ela havia o privado de criar sua filha Emma e nem sequer lhe ocorreu que ele só havia sugerido que ela ficasse um pouco com Henry por temer deixá-la sozinha ali no estado de nervos que se encontrava. As únicas coisas que tomavam a mente da Rainha Má naquele momento era que seu filho poderia ter morrido ali e que seu verdadeiro amor morrera, mais uma vez, em suas mãos. Daniel, Grahan, Daniel mais uma vez. Quanto mais disso ela era capaz de suportar?

Ao chegar a porta do estábulo, antes de saírem para onde Henry os esperava no carro, Regina segurou o braço de David num impulso. Ele a olhou com os olhos num misto de atenção e pena.

- Eu gostaria que você fosse discreto com relação ao que aconteceu aqui, - ela começou de forma mais séria, embora sua voz ainda estivesse um pouco trêmula. – Sobre tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Sobre como reagi a isso.

O olhar dele se estreitou por um momento a analisando, mas Regina tinha certeza que ele entenderia.

- Tem medo que as pessoas saibam que a Rainha Má tem sentimentos? – David indagou e se havia algum sarcasmo na frase foi reduzido pelo tom doce com o qual o Príncipe se dirigiu a ela.

- Eu não tenho sentimentos – ela afirmou categórica, a mão dela tremendo de leve ainda segurada ao braço dele a fazendo sentir desconfortavelmente frágil.

O Príncipe Encantado ergueu a mão e tocou de leve o rosto dela, quase numa carícia, o que fez Regina engolir em seco.

- Temo que suas lágrimas não concordem com você – ele falou de forma carinhosa enxugando seu pranto.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Queria gritar com ele, usar magia, negar tudo, ser tão má como era de se esperar que fosse. Queria mesmo.

Em silêncio, Regina abaixou a cabeça e o seguiu para fora dos estábulos.

x

**N.A.:** Minha primeira fic em _Once Upon a Time_. Sejam carinhosos.


End file.
